moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Townesende
Lord '''Phineas Townesende '''is the nephew of Linus Townesende, the aging and senile Count of Blackthorn in Duskwood. He currently serves as his uncle's representative and viscount. Phineas is a politician of considerable influence in the court at Stormwind, and has worked hard to become so. He has made many a "fix", and is more than willing to extend his network of current and rising stars. History The house of Townesende is as old as the Kingdom of Stormwind. During the War for Stormwind's Independence, the village of Blackthorn was placed under martial law and ruled with the iron fist of an Arathorian officer. Though they had been neutral to this point, the villagers were treated as if they were under suspicion of treason. The Townesende family--named for living in the last houses on the main road through Blackthorn Village--finally rallied the villagers to overthrow the abusive occupiers, and joined the Stormwind Militia. As a result of this and other honorable service, the patriarch of the family, Horace Townesende, was made the first Count of Blackthorn, which swiftly expanded to its present borders. Ten years before the First War, the senior branch of the Townesendes, ruling house of County Blackthorn, consisted of three brothers: Linus, Sherman, and Charles. Of them, only the younger two produced sons before the First War. Phineas was born ten years before the opening of the Dark Portal, and as such, was evacuated with his mother (Amelia Blackthorn, nee Gates) to the City, and later to Lordaeron. His father and two uncles, meantime, fought valiantly for their home and kingdom. During the Second War, it chanced that Sherman sacrificed his life to save his brother Linus. Though Phineas was a grown man by the time they returned to Duskwood, this resulted in Linus always showing him a bit of favor over his cousin Franklin. Naturally, this caused a rift between Franklin and Phineas, who would spend the years to follow in competition for Linus' favor--for, with no child of his own and his beloved wife Zipporah dead in the First War, one of them must become heir to County Blackthorn. As the competition between them grew increasingly disruptive to the household, Count Linus bestowed each of them with one of the two villages that were rebuilt in the county. Franklin received Pin Oak, their birthplace, and began the cultivation of mushrooms; Phineas received Saren's Verge, and used his natural charisma and shrewdness to create a trading post and traveler's rest on the main highway. Phineas's natural charm resulted, when his uncle finally slipped into senility, in his being made Viscount to represent House Townesende. With that, he removed at once to Stormwind City, where he almost immediately found a home among the ever scheming peerage, and began spinning a web of connections and favors that would make Shadra the Spider Loa dizzy. Appearance Phineas Townesende is middle-aged and looks it. As most of the men of the family do, he suffers from male-pattern baldness, but rather than contend with it, he shaves off all of his hair. His head is well-shaped and relatively free of scars or unsightly bumps, so it improves rather than detracting from his looks. He has sharp, piercing blue eyes that can be unsettling when he is not smiling or otherwise showing jovial charm, and he is aware of it. He is careful to have that charm turned on at all times. He is a court-dweller, and therefore is careful to keep abreast of the latest fashions. Personality Phineas Townesende may have done you a favor at some time, and even if you have forgotten it by now, he has not. Phineas is the consummate politician, a "wheeler-dealer" who carefully cultivates and maintains good relations with not only the established nobles, but keeps an eye out for rising stars. He seems intent upon having the support of other nobles in his position, and, on his uncle's death, hopes to make it permanent. Phineas' primary concern is with Blackthorn. With most of his family dead, and impressed with the transience of it all, he is ever zealous to look out for the interests of his county and his people. While he is shrewd about his contacts, he would not hesitate to throw half the kingdom to the wolves in order to preserve the county. Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters Category:Human